Gone
by momo.blueberry
Summary: Akankah ikatan darah mampu membuat hati yang tersakiti memaafkan? 'Aku tahu aku tak bisa bersamamu, tapi ini bukanlah akhir kisahku..'/'maybe it's time for me to chase down my own happiness' newbie, suck at summary, rnr onegaishimasu..


Holllaaaaaa..minna..

Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakn..

Minal aidzin wal faidzin :)

Perkenalkan saya momo *bungkuk2*, saya author baru-tipikal musiman-jadijadian-pengen belajar nulis dengan karya saya yang masih amat sangat abal..

#abaikan

Sebenernya saya udah lama pengen gabung di sini, tapi berhubung saya itu jenis orang yang kalo nulis ga pernah tau endingnya kayak gimana jadi baru kali ini saya beraniin buat publish ni tulisan *kluk*

Dan..sebelum saya terlalu banyak ngeles mending langsung tancap ke TKP saja lah, monggo..

**Gone**

Pairing: IchigoxRukiaxByakuyaxHisana

Disclaimer: Bleach jelas punya Tite Kubo, Someone Like You masih punya Adele, en My Sky tentu bukan punya saya #ngekk

Warning: AU, typo(s), OOC, gaje, abal, cerita pasaran, one-shot, de el el

.

.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Rukia POV

Sakit. Rasa itu masih terus menyiksaku hingga saat ini. Walaupun dua bulan telah berlalu semenjak aku mendapat undangan yang menghancurkan semua pertahananku, aku masih belum sanggup menerima semua kenyataan itu. Kenyataan pahit, sangat pahit malah.

Hari itu aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah setelah seharian berkutat dengan berbagai diktat tebal nan rumit yang bahkan bisa membuat seorang kutu buku menjadi tidak berminat lagi membaca buku. Aku bergegas menuju ke apartemenku untuk segera mengistirahatkan semua penat di otak dan tubuhku. Aku hanya ingin segera mandi dan menikmati secangkir coklat hangat. Ya, secangkir coklat hangat di sore hari tidaklah buruk mengingat angin musim gugur yang masih setia berhembus dan menggelitiki kulit tiap insan manusia. Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu apartemen, mataku tertuju pada kotak pos yang menempel di dinding luar apartemenku.

'Undangan? Siapa yang mengirimiku undangan?' pikirku dalam hati. Masalahnya aku baru saja pindah apartemen dan hanya sedikit orang yang tahu alamat apartemen baruku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa untuk membuka undangan itu.

Jantungku seperti hendak meloncat keluar ketika aku tahu undangan apa itu. Terlebih nama yang terpampang di undangan tersebut. Untuk sejenak aku berpikir, apa aku bermimpi? Kucubit pergelangan tanganku berulang-ulang. Sakit. Oh, kami-sama.. apakah ini benar-benar nyata? Hatiku serasa tercabik-cabik. Nafasku tercekat. Seluruh anggota tubuhku tak mau merespon dengan baik saat ini. hingga akhirnya aku merasakan ada aliran air di kedua pipiku. Aku menangis.

Malam demi malam selama dua bulan terakhir ini kulalui dengan tangis. Dan penyebabnya hanya satu. Undangan. Undangan pernikahan dari sahabat, tidak, mantan sahabat sekaligus saudara perempuanku lebih tepatnya, dengan seseorang yang dulu-bahkan sampai sekarang- mengisi relung hatiku. Ternyata keputusanku untuk meninggalkannya disana mengakibatkan munculnya kenyataan pahit ini. Satu setengah tahun yang lalu aku mendapat kesempatan untuk belajar di tempat impianku. Sebuah sekolah elit di negeri yang jauh dari tempat asalku. Saat itu semua orang tampak mendukungku, bahkan dia, kekasihku yang sangat sempurna baik fisik maupun sikapnya pun sangat antusias akan munculnya jalan terang menuju cita-cita yang telah lama aku impikan.

'Pergilah. Aku tau kau sangat mendambakan kesempatan emas itu. Kejarlah mimpimu, cherie', katanya saat itu.

Dan pada detik-detik terakhir sebelum aku lepas landas, dia membisikkan seuntai kalimat yang membuatku terus berusaha untuk menjaga hatiku untuknya selama ini,

'You know that you'll always have my heart, ma cherie..'

Kupikir dengan dia mengatakan hal indah seperti itu dia akan menunggu kedatanganku, tapi nyatanya semua itu hanya omong kosong. Memang benar setelah beberapa bulan kami menjalani hubungan jarak jauh via email dan berbagai jejaring sosial kami memutuskan untuk break sementara. Aku pikir itu hal yang wajar mengingat intensitas komunikasi kami yang walaupun lancar tapi tetap saja terganggu lantaran zona waktu yang memisahkan. Dan aku berharap ketika aku telah menyelesaikan studiku kami dapat merajut kembali jalinan hati diantara kami yang sempat koyak. Sayang, itu semua tinggal mimpi. Sebentar lagi dia akan bersanding dengan orang lain, dengan kakakku tersayang dan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku.

#momo#

Sekarang, disinilah aku. Berdiri ditengah antrean panjang untuk masuk ke pesawat yang akan membawaku pulang ke negaraku. Ke tempat yang seharusnya akan memberikan satu kisah bahagia untukku setelah cukup lama berkelana di negeri orang. Namun sayang sepertinya kisahku belum akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Setidaknya tidak sekarang, karena aku justru tengah bersiap untuk menghadapi salah satu badai terbesar dalam hidupku.

#momo#

Penerbangan selama berjam-jam dengan beberapa kali transit berjalan dengan lancar. Aku telah sampai dengan selamat di bandara yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi saksi berakhirnya kisah cintaku.

'Hahaha..kau harus siap, Rukia. Cepat atau lambat hal ini harus kau hadapi' pikirku seraya menertawakan diriku sendiri. Ditemani beberapa koper berukuran jumbo mataku berkeliling untuk mencari sopir yang akan membawaku kembali ke rumah. Orang tuaku terlalu sibuk untuk meluangkan waktu guna menjemput salah satu putrinya. Persiapan pernikahan kakakku sepertinya banyak menguras tenaga, pikiran, dan waktu mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat menanti, akhirnya kutemukan orang yang membawa papan nama bertuliskan namaku. 'tch, sopir yang aneh. Kenapa ayah bersedia memperkerjakan lelaki berpenampilan urakan dan berambut terang menyala seperti itu sih?' gerutuku dalam hati.

"Ah, kau Rukia Ukitake?" Tanya orang itu.

"Hn. Kau sopir baru ayahku ya?"

….

Hanya senyuman-atau seringaian (?) yang kudapat. Namun aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Saat ini aku hanya ingin segera sampai di rumah dan mengistirahatkan diri di ranjang kesayanganku. Aku menunjuk beberapa koper di sekelilingku dan masuk ke mobil. Kulihat orang itu tengah memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam bagasi dengan cekatan. 'Sepertinya tenaganya besar juga' pikirku.

Setelah semua barangku masuk ke dalam bagasi, dia bergegas masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mesin.

"Ukitake-san, sebenarnya apa yang kau bawa di dalam koper-koper itu? Semuanya berat sekali, seperti kau mau pindah rumah saja" kata pria itu mencoba memulai percakapan.

"It's none of your business, young man," jawabku sekenanya.

Lagi-lagi dia hanya diam. Aku pun memalingkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Untuk sementara hanya ada keheningan disekeliling kami. keheningan yang menegangkan. Hingga..

'ckiiiittt..'

Rem mobil yang diinjak secara tiba-tiba membuatku agak terhuyung ke depan. Kulihat didepan sana ada seorang bocah yang tengah menyebrang jalan dengan seenaknya.

"Dasar, anak kecil!" umpatku.

"Kau tak apa-apa Ukitake-san? Maaf, harusnya aku lebih berhati-hati tadi" ujar lelaki itu sambil melihat keadaan gadis yang ada disampingnya. Dari suaranya terbersit perasaan bersalah karena kurangnya kehati-hatiannya.

"Tenang, aku baik-baik saja. Guncangan kecil seperti itu tidak ada artinya untukku."

'tentu saja itu tidak ada apa-apanya, karena aku telah merasakan guncangan yang jauuuh lebih besar sebelumnya' lanjutku dalam hati. "ah iya, kurasa dari tadi kau belum menyebutkan namamu. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Panggil saja aku Ichigo." Jawabnya

"Haha..-ups, maaf. Namamu unik. Kau yakin namamu straw-, ehm, Ichigo maksudku?" ujarku sambil menahan tawa.

"Hft..kau orang ke 87 yang tertawa ketika mendengar namaku, nona. Asal kau tahu, namaku itu artinya pelindung, bukan strawberry atau apalah itu yang kau pikirkan," terang Ichigo sedikit kesal.

"Iya..iya..maaf, haha.. Baiklah Ichigo, kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Rukia, jangan Ukitake lagi, oke?"

"As you wish, madam,"

…

…

Author POV

Pembicaraan ringan pun mulai mengalir diantara kedua insan itu hingga tak terasa mereka telah sampai di halaman luas kediaman Juushiro Ukitake, ayah Rukia. Rukia pun turun dari mobil. Nampak di teras rumah sang ibu, Retsu Unohana, menanti kedatangan Rukia dengan wajah yang sarat akan kerinduan. Memang selama ini Rukia belum pernah pulang, jadi bisa dibilang inilah kepulangannya yang perdana.

"Kaa-san.." seru Rukia sambil menghambur ke pelukan Retsu.

"Rukia…Kaa-san rindu sekali padamu. Kau sehat kan? Disana kau tidak membuat masalah macam-macam kan? Kau makan dengan cukup kan? Kenapa kau kelihatan kurus sekali?" berondong Retsu pada Rukia.

"Kaa-san..kenapa pertanyaannya banyak sekali sih? Aku kan jadi bingung menjawabnya, "gerutu Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kaa-san kan khawatir padamu. Habisnya kau itu tiap kali mengirim email yang kau ceritakan bukannya kedaanmu tapi malah kelincimu. Memangnya yang anak kaa-san itu kau atau kelincimu itu, hah?" balas Retsu sambil mencubit kecil pipi putrinya.

"Hahaha..maaf..maaf.. ah, aku lelah sekali, bagaimana kalau kaa-san membiarkanku masuk dulu dan nanti aku akan menceritakan seeemuanya pada kaa-san? Oh ya, mana ayah?"

"Ah iya, kaa-san sampai lupa. Ayo kita masuk dulu, nanti kaa-san buatkan coklat hangat kesukaanmu. Seperti biasa, ayahmu masih di kantor. Kau itu seperti tidak tahu watak ayahmu saja, selama dia masih bisa bergerak tentu dia akan berada diantara tumpukan kertas-kertasnya. Coba saja nanti kalau dia sudah mulai tidak enak badan, pasti langsung beralih ke kaa-san. Kalau dipikir-pikir kaa-san ini fungsinya seperti dokter pribadi ayahmu saja. Haha.." jelas Retsu sambil menyeret Rukia masuk ke rumah.

Sebelum membuka pintu, "Astaga, kaa-san hampir lupa! Ano, Ichigo-kun, ayo sini masuk dulu. Maaf tadi sudah merepotkanmu untuk menjemput putri bibi di bandara." Retsu berpaling sambil tersenyum pada Ichigo yang masih berdiri di dekat mobilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Lagipula aku kan kemarin sudah berjanji pada paman untuk menjemput Rukia-san, tapi maaf Bi, sepertinya kali ini aku tidak bisa mampir. Rekanku sudah menelpon supaya aku segera kembali ke kantor." Jawab Ichigo.

"Aah..begitu ya.. sekali lagi hontou ni arigatou Ichigo-kun."

"Sama-sama, bi. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Bi. Sampai ketemu lagi Rukia.." pamit Ichigo seraya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati mengemudinya, Ichigo-kun" pesan Retsu.

Sementara itu Rukia yang sedikit kebingungan dengan keakraban Ichigo dan ibunya hanya mampu menyimpan semua pertanyaannya dan beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah. Ibunya pun menepati janjinya dengan membuatkan secangkir coklat untuknya. Rukia yang semula berniat untuk segera beristirahat pun dengan senang hati merelakan waktunya guna memuaskan hasrat rindu sang ibu yang sudah sekian lama tidak berjumpa dengan putrid kesayangannya.

Berbagai kisah telah terlontar dari mulut ibu-anak itu. Senyum bahagia tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah mereka. Rukia sendiri merasa sudah menemukan kembali sisi lain dirinya yang sempat menghilang selama dua bulan ini. Yah, mungkin benar kata orang, mencoba sedikit terbuka pada orang lain akan membuat hati kita terasa lebih ringan. Walaupun dia tidak menceritakan masalah 'hatinya' pada ibunya, karena yang tahu masalahnya memang hanya dia, kakaknya, dan mantan kekasihnya, namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Rukia untuk membuat hatinya terasa lebih cerah.

#momo#

Sore harinya..

"Kaa-san.. tadaima.." seru seorang wanita yang nampak begitu mirip dengan Rukia.

"Okaeri, Hisana.. bagaimana perkembangan persiapan pernikahanmu hari ini?" sambut Retsu pada anak pertamanya, Hisana.

"Semuanya lancar, apalagi dengan bantuan ayah dan keluarga Byakuya, persiapan kami sudah mencapai 98%" jelas Hisana dengan ceria. Tampak wajahnya yang berseri-seri ketika menjelaskan detil persiapan pernikahannya dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Yokatta.. oh ya, apa kau sudah tahu kalau adikmu hari ini pulang?"

"Benarkah? Mana dia?" Tanya Hisana. Sejenak nampak kilatan rasa bersalah dan kesedihan di iris matanya.

"Dia sedang istirahat di kamar. Setelah kau mandi temuilah dia. Pasti dia sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Katanya dia juga sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk pernikahan kalian." kata Retsu.

Deg.

'sesuatu untuk pernikahanku? Jangan-jangan..'

Dalam hati Hisana menebak-nebak apa yang telah dipersiapkan oleh adik semata wayangnya itu. Jujur, dia merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Rukia. Selama ini dia selalu berdebar-debar menunggu kepulangan adiknya. Dia takut kalau adiknya akan sangat kecewa dan marah padanya, yah, walaupun dia sebenarnya berhak mendapatkan semua itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga dia lah salah satu penyebab sakitnya hati Rukia selama ini. Namun, dia pun tak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Perasaan cinta terpendamnya untuk mantan kekasih sang adik. Dan ketika dia melihat ada secercah harapan untuk merealisasikan harapan dan perasaannya tentu hal itu tak disia-siakannya.

'ya, aku harus menghadapinya. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus bicara dengan Rukia dan minta maaf padanya secara langsung,' tekad Hisana dalam hati.

"Hisana, kaa-san dan tou-san malam ini harus mengunjungi rumah paman Aizen, mungkin kami akan bermalam disana karena ada sedikit masalah yang harus dibicarakan. Tolong jaga adikmu ya. Makan malam sudah kaa-san siapkan, nanti suruh saja salah satu maid untuk menghangatkannya."

Kata-kata ibunya membuyarkan lamunan Hisana.

"I-iya, kaa-san. Tenang saja. Hati-hati di jalan ya.."

Setelah kepergian ibunya, Hisana pun bergegas membersihkan diri dan beranjak menuju kamar adiknya. Dengan hati-hati diketuknya pintu kamar Rukia,

'tok-tok'

"Rukia, apa kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Hisana hati-hati.

Rukia yang sebenarnya sudah bangun belum mau bersuara. Dia bimbang. 'apakah ini saatnya?'

Setelah beberapa saat mendiamkan suara ketukan di pintunya, rukia pun bersuara,

"Hn, masuklah, nee-chan"

Hisana pun membuka pintu dan perlahan masuk ke kamar Rukia. Dia bisa melihat posisi Rukia yang tengah menghadap jendela, membelakanginya. Melihat sosok yang begitu disayanginya sekaligus yang telah disakitinya nampak begitu ringkih, mata Hisana berkaca-kaca. Disentuhnya pelan bahu Rukia,

"Rukia.."

Rukia pun membalik badannya. Sekarang dia sepenuhnya berhadapan dengan Hisana,

"Nee-chan"

Untuk sementara, hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti sekeliling mereka. Namun ini bukanlah jenis kesunyian yang menenangkan. Suasana ini benar-benar tidak nyaman. Hingga akhirnya..

"Maafkan nee-chan, Rukia.. nee-chan sudah berbuat jahat padamu. Kau boleh marah pada nee-chan, pukul saja nee-chan kalau kau mau, Rukia, nee-chan pantas mendapatkannya..nee-chan..nee-chan….." tangis Hisana pecah sebelum dia sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah, nee-chan.. toh semuanya sudah terjadi. Mau tidak mau akupun harus menghadapi kenyataan ini," kata Rukia dingin

"Maaf..maaf sekali, rukia, semua ini terjadi di luar kontrol nee-chan, ma-maksudku nee-chan tahu nee-chan seharusnya tidak boleh memiliki rasa itu, tapi, ah..semuanya terjadi begitu saja.. nee-.."

"Cukup, nee-chan! Cukup! Aku tak mau mendengar ini semua lagi. Yang sudah terjadi biarkanlah," Rukia mulai kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya yang biasanya bisa bersikap dingin. Air mata mulai menggenangi amethyst-nya yang indah. Dadanya sesak. Tangannya pun gemetar hebat menahan semua gejolak perasaannya. Andai saja yang ada dihadapannya ini bukan kakaknya yang begitu disayanginya mungkin rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini.

"Ta-tapi..kau mau memaafkan nee-chan kan? Kau tidak benci nee-chan kan?"

Cukup lama Rukia diam, dia memandang kedua bola mata kakaknya, mencoba mencari kebenaran dan ketulusan akan permintaan maaf kakaknya.

"Aku tidak benci nee-chan, karena aku memang tidak akan bisa membencimu, nee.. tapi..untuk memaafkanmu..tolong beri aku waktu. Aku..aku masih terlalu shock dengan semua kenyataan ini.." jawab Rukia akhirnya.

"Terimakasih, adikku..terimakasih sekali..dan maaf karena nee-chan tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang bisa membahagiakanmu.." kata Hisana sambil memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya. Dalam hati Hisana merasa sedikit lega dengan respon yang diberikan Rukia.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka berpelukan, Rukia tiba-tiba teringat dengan isi salah satu kopernya.

"Nee-chan, tunggu sebentar, aku punya sesuatu untuk hadiah pernikahan kalian."

Hisana hanya diam melihat adiknya yang berjalan dengan gesitnya kearah koper-koper raksasanya berada. Setelah menanti beberapa saat..

"Ini untukmu, Nee-chan..selamat atas pernikahan kalian.."kata Rukia sambil menyodorkan kotak yang cukup besar kepada Hisana.

"Apa ini, Rukia?" Tanya Hisana

"Bukalah, itu sesuatu yang dulu pernah kujanjikan padamu," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Hisana pun membuka kotak pemberian dari Rukia.

"Ini.." Hisana terpukau dengan isi kotak pemberian Rukia. Matanya terbelalak melihat sebuah benda yang begitu indah tersaji di hadapannya.

"Ini benar untukku, Rukia?" Tanya Hisana tak percaya.

"Iya, kau ingat kan dulu aku pernah berjanji padamu untuk membuatkan gaun pernikahan untukmu? Sekarang, aku sudah menepatinya, nee.."

"Astaga..Ini gaun terindah yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku, Rukia! Kau..oh, Tuhan, ini luar biasa! Kau memang calon desainer hebat, adikku!" Hisana berseru dengan gembira.

"Cobalah, jadi aku bisa segera memperbaikinya kalau ada yang kurang pas,"

"Hn."

Hisana pun segera mencoba gaun buatan Rukia. Gaun berwarna ivory itu tampak begitu pas di badan Hisana. Hisana berputar berkali-kali di depan cermin untuk mengagumi betapa indahnya gaun tersebut.

"Kau sangat cantik, nee-chan," puji Rukia tulus. Dalam hati Rukia ingat akan perjuangannya dalam membuat gaun itu. Setelah menerima undangan pernikahan Hisana, Rukia pun teringat akan janji untuk membuatkan sebuah gaun pernikahan jika kakaknya menikah kelak. Di tengah rasa patah hatinya, malam demi malam dilalui Rukia dengan menjahit gaun itu diiringi dengan uraian airmata. Semua kesedihan dan kekecewaannya ditumpahkan dalam tiap jahitan gaun sempurna itu. Saat itu dia berharap, semoga dengan ini rasa sakit hati yang tengah mendera dirinya bisa ikut terjahit dan dia bisa berdiri dengan tegar di hari bahagia kakaknya kelak.

Dan melihat raut wajah puas serta bahagia kakaknya saat ini, Rukia merasa puas dan ikut senang akan kebahagian yang tengah dirasakan kakaknya. Sedikit banyak luka hati Rukia sepertinya mulai menutup.

#momo#

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "_

Akhirnya, hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Hari sakral dimana Hisana akan mengucapkan sumpah setia sehidup semati pada pasangannya. Dari pagi semua sibuk bersiap. Mempelai wanita nampak begitu cantik dan ceria dalam balutan gaun buatan adiknya. Sementara itu, Rukia pun nampak begitu mempesona dalam balutan gaun warna ungu lavender selutut tanpa tali yang dipadu dengan high heels berwarna senada yang menonjolkan kaki jenjangnya yang indah. Iris amethist-nya nampak begitu bercahaya meskipun hatinya belum bisa sembuh seratus persen. 'setidaknya aku harus bisa nampak bahagia di depan Hisana dan 'dia',' kata Rukia dalam hati. Jujur saja, sampai detik ini Rukia belum bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakak iparnya itu. Dia sendiri belum tahu reaksi apa yang akan muncul saat dia bertemu dengannya.

"Kalian sudah siap? Waktu kita terbatas, sebentar lagi kita harus berangkat," kata Ukitake mengingatkan.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Rukia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin guna memastikan ekspresi wajahnya sudah terlihat gembira dan natural. Setelah itu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hisana yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ayo, nee-chan, pegang tanganku," tawar Rukia ketika melihat Hisana agak kesulitan ketika turun dari tangga.

Perjalanan dari kediaman Ukitake menuju tempat diberlangsungkannya acara hanya memakan waktu 10 menit. Acara pernikahan yang bertemakan garden party itu terlihat ramai dengan kedatangan tamu yang kebanyakan adalah relasi bisnis dari kedua belah pihak. Mempelai pria pun sudah berada di altar dan tengah menanti kedatangan mempelai wanita.

Rukia yang tengah berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat itu tiba-tiba terpaku ketika matanya terperangkap dalam sorot mata abu-abu dari sosok yang ada di depan sana. Sosok yang amat sangat dirindukannya. Sosok yang sekarang posisinya begitu dekat dengannya namun tak bisa diraihnya. Sosok yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi kakak iparnya. Byakuya Kuchiki. Begitu inginnya Rukia berlari menghampiri dan memeluk pria itu. Pria yang nampak begitu sempurna dalam balutan tuxedo warna hitam. Pria yang..ah, Rukia tak sanggup lagi melanjutkannya.

Untuk sesaat, Rukia merasa dunianya akan runtuh sekali lagi. Kakinya serasa tak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Hingga tiba-tiba dirasakannya tangan besar yang menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Meremas pelan tangan mungilnya seolah menyalurkan kekuatan untuknya. Dia menoleh, mendongakkan kepala lebih tepatnya, pada orang yang telah memberi kekuatan untuknya. Pria itu memberikan senyuman lembut untuk Rukia. Tatapannya begitu menenangkan dan menghipnotis. Kemudian, dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Rukia,

'I'll stand by you'

Acara demi acara pun terlalui dengan sukses. Hingga semua prosesi upacara pernikahan selesai pria itu tak sekalipun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Rukia.

Dan..saat lempar buket bunga pun tiba..

'pluk'

Buket bunga itu jatuh di pangkuan Rukia. Rukia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan mendapatkan buket tersebut mengingat dia memang tak berupaya untuk mendapatkannya.

'maybe it's time for me to chase down my own happiness' pikir Rukia dalam hati.

#momo#

.

.

.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara seorang pria yang diiringi dengan kecupan kecil di puncak kepala wanita itu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Delapan tahun telah berlalu semenjak peristiwa itu dan kini dia telah menemukan tambatan hatinya. Seseorang yang sangat mecintainya dan mau menerima dia apa adanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menikmati angin malam saja," jawab wanita itu sambil menatap sepasang amber menenangkan milik pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Angin malam tidak terlalu bagus untuk kesehatanmu dan calon anak kita, Nyonya Kurosaki. Ayo kita masuk," kata pria itu seraya menyelami telaga ametyst tak berdasar istrinya.

"Hn, ayo," jawab sang wanita sambil tersenyum bahagia ke arah suaminya.

終わり

Momo's corner:

Aaaaakkkkkkk...feelnya ga dapet, huhuhu.. *pundung* gomen ne.. ni fic perdana (baca: yang ada endingnya) momo, terinspirasi dari teenlit berjudul My Sky karangannya...lupa, hehehe *timpuk momo*

Gimana? Gimana?

Hahaha..

*tertawa miris*

Anyway, review onegaishimasu :)


End file.
